


尤物与野兽-序章

by 5ft10in



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft10in/pseuds/5ft10in
Summary: 拍卖/双性/吸血鬼设定纯血种买家铁 x 半吸血鬼半人类混血双性拍卖品虫





	尤物与野兽-序章

“八千一百万第一次！八千一百万第二次！八千一百万第三次！”红木锤敲定最终价格，“成交！恭喜斯塔克先生买下了编号1962！先生，他将归您所有！”

酒红的帷幕滑落，宾客散尽，这是今天的最后一个拍品——一个半吸血鬼半人类的混血男孩儿。

七个世纪以前，人类军队被纯血种带领的吸血鬼军团打败，自此，阳光所及的地方变成了吸血鬼的领土，人类成为吸血鬼口中的“供血者”，但庞大的吸血鬼种群让人类的数量急剧减少，一个世纪以前人类濒临灭绝，直到纯血种家族——斯塔克家族的继承者托尼斯塔克研制出了“绝境”——那是一种生物混合血制品，“绝境”完美代替了人类供血者，并且毫无副作用，口感以及带给吸血鬼的食用满足感比之供血者丝毫不差，能完全抑制住吸血鬼对人类的饥饿感。

当然，也因为“绝境”，斯塔克家族在年轻继承人的带领下成为了纯血种家族中当之无愧的首领，而“绝境”的独家贩卖以及垄断式的供应让托尼斯塔克成为金字塔尖上的唯一，众人所知的事实中没有谁能同他相比，无论是高贵的血统还是用之不尽的财富，托尼斯塔克在这个世界就是“我乐意横着走就横着走”的存在。

“横着走”的托尼斯塔克拍下了今晚的最后一件卖品——极为珍稀的“混血”，要知道混血的存活率仅仅为十万分之一，托尼上一次见到的混血还是他的老朋友史蒂夫——找他借钱拍下的一个冷冰冰的被改造过的“机械臂”混血，鬼知道那个老冰棍还有这样的特殊爱好，总之，托尼斯塔克更喜欢你情我愿的关系，当然，他马上就得为这番话做出打脸的动作。

其实托尼对拍卖没有任何兴趣，不过是今晚刚好没什么事儿做，又受到了拍卖方的邀请，他中途总想着拍屁股走人，但莫名的第六感悄悄告诉他，别走，有好东西在后头——果然，他被那个拍品吸引了全部目光。

那个男孩儿戴着镣铐被关在铁笼子里，烟灰色的镣铐拴在他的脖子和四肢上，泛着冰冷的金属色，男孩儿四肢修长，或许是因为混血的原因，有着过于白皙的肌肤，但是不难发现，那薄薄的皮肤下却覆着肌理分明却并不硬朗成块儿的肌肉，充斥着人类不会有的爆发力，吸引斯塔克的是男孩儿白皙甚至可以说是在拍卖台的灯光下白的泛出了荧光的脖颈，他的脖颈纤细像是天鹅颈一般修长，但因为他深深的低着头，脖颈弯出一个像是在对世界展现他脆弱的弧度，棕色发尾下隐约能看到因为劲瘦而较为显眼的脊椎骨。

但在拍卖台灯光闪烁的一刹那，托尼看到了——深埋着头的男孩儿微微抬了一下头，隐藏在棕色卷发下的双眼露出了真面目，那双眼是被打碎的棕色的聚光灯，在灯光下折射出零星的光，深琥珀色的双瞳在看清了下面座无虚席的宾客以后，那被打碎的聚光灯又一点点重塑。

变成犀利的一束箭，狠狠的刺向台下的人。

真有意思不是吗？——明明脆弱得伸出一只手就能扼断男孩儿脆弱单薄的脖颈，但男孩儿却微微呲着小尖牙，瞪着那双深琥珀的眼向你叫嚣着别靠近他，不然他会扑上来狠狠咬你一口。

托尼脚步轻快走向房间里面，他要好好瞧瞧他拍下的男孩儿，那双眼睛激起了他许久不曾有的征服欲，那明明只是个混血，就算有着一半儿吸血鬼的血统，但在他眼里仍然是十分脆弱的，明明如此弱小却像是狼崽子那样呲着牙，托尼真是迫不及待的想要狠狠地咬住男孩儿的脖颈，在那白皙的脖颈上留下两个小小的血洞，兴许来不及结痂的伤口还会流出一些鲜血，蜿蜒在男孩儿的脖颈上。

“编号1962？嗯哼？你有名字吗？”托尼推开房门，看着被丢在深酒红色大床中央的男孩儿，他的手脚还戴着冰冷的镣铐，长长的镣铐尽头被固定在大床的四角。

“凭什么要告诉你我的名字？”男孩儿侧头看向斯塔克，因为被迫躺在床上，他斜睨着托尼，双眼在水晶吊灯的照射下蕴着凶狠却潋滟的光。

“哦，是吗？你知道是我好心把你拍下来的吗，花了我八千一百万，七百年前人类文明里的古董都不见得有这个价格。”

托尼走向床沿，然后压在男孩儿身上，用他的嘴唇在男孩儿耳侧摩挲。

“宝贝儿你知道吗，和我竞争的好几个纯血都有变态的嗜好，像你这样的漂亮男孩儿指不定被他们折磨成什么样子。”男孩儿的卷发无意识的蹭着托尼的鼻子，男人用手抚摸着在他看来十分可爱的卷毛儿，“甜心，所以我的好心是指，我没有那样的嗜好，我向来希望另一方能被我操得爽上天。”

“彼得帕克，我有名字！我告诉你我的名字只是想让你知道——”男孩儿倔强的微仰着头瞪着身上的男人，“你嘴里的甜心也好宝贝儿也好，统统都让我感到恶心！”

瞧，这场盛宴才拉开序幕就充满了火药味儿，床上的男孩儿咬着牙、瞪着眼、僵硬着四肢，像是极尽所能的展现着他的不美好，想让身上的男人赶紧远离他。

“好，好的，彼得，”托尼勾着嘴角露出一个莫测的笑容，优雅的唇形下微微露着锐利的吸血鬼独有的武器，通常长在人类虎牙位置的尖牙，“你被——咬过吗？”

“你在说什——唔！”男孩儿一瞬间被托尼咬住颈侧，尖锐的牙齿刺探进脆弱的皮肤，有些微的红色从牙齿与肌肤接触的地方渗出，彼得不知道该如何形容这种感觉，一开始是疼痛的，但也不那么痛，像是略大号的针管一下子刺了进去，然后从那个伤口开始蔓延出暖意——他想不通为什么这样的伤害却会产生出一种暖意，像是要通过那慵懒的暖意麻痹掉猎物，紧接着他像是从空中坠落，出现了一瞬间失重的感觉，让他的肚子都开始酥酥痒痒，而那种酥麻之意又冲入了他的下身，像是无形的手逗弄着着他还未抬头的嫩芽，又像是温暖的口腔包裹了他的性器。

托尼收起尖锐的牙齿，起身侧头看着身下刚刚被他咬住的男孩儿，彼得深琥珀的双眼像是蒙上了白雾的聚光圈，透着无尽的茫然，而托尼跪在男孩儿双腿之间的膝盖蹭了蹭男孩儿半硬的性器——这是纯血种才会有的带着淫邪之意的终极武器，被他们咬住的猎物会不受控制的产生巨大的快感。

“宝贝儿，爽吗？”托尼低哑着声音，像是低沉的大提琴音，男孩儿迷茫的模样取悦了他，男人解开了束缚在彼得脚上的镣铐，独留手腕处的枷锁。

男孩儿被送进这间房之前就已经被冲洗干净，只套上了一件宽大的白衬衣，下身存缕未着，膝盖顶着的性器已经渐渐抬头，而且似乎膝盖上还带着些许的湿意——嗯？托尼趁着男孩儿还浸在初尝的快感中，他低头看到男孩儿分开的腿中间除了那半硬的性器竟然还有着一张小嘴——那是只有女性才会有的生殖器官。

这八千一百万花得实在是太值，双性的生理构造——这意味着男孩儿比起其他曾经玩过的同性人类来说，会被他操射更多次，会被他操得再也说不出一句狠话。

“你可真是不可多得的尤物啊，甜心。”

托尼将手撑在男孩儿头的两侧，他的阴茎也已经渐微抬头，身下的男孩儿迷蒙着双眼，眼尾甚至被激得渗出了水雾，像是短暂失去了意识一样，解开了两颗扣子的衬衣凌乱的敞开在白皙的胸膛前，精致纤细但却充满着骨感力量的锁骨延伸在衬衣领口下，然后是宽大衬衣衣摆下纤长的双腿，那双腿又长又直，大腿内侧的肌肤滑嫩宛若煮熟的鸡蛋白，但是白嫩的皮肤下却有着极具爆发力的肌肉，但那些肌理明显是纤长的，只是内蕴着力量，而不是看起来毫无美感纠结的肌肉块，这是人类最杰出的工匠也雕刻不出的又圣洁又色情的肌理。

这双腿看起来很脆弱让人想要凌虐，但又似乎潜具力量，仿佛下一秒就会让想去触摸的人被踢飞。

显然，托尼马上就遭受了这样的攻击，男孩儿似乎已经从快感里挣脱，没有了束缚的右腿甚至带着划过空气的破风之声极具力量的向着托尼飞踢而来，彼得十分有信心这一击能让面前的男人昏厥，若不是为了保护人类同伴被麻醉针射中，他怎么会被拍卖行的吸血鬼抓住，虽然是混血，但却是比他见过的吸血鬼们都更具力量。

“你怎么就是学不乖，彼得小宝贝儿？”托尼不算轻松的握住了男孩儿纤瘦的脚腕，甚至色情的用食指摸索着男孩儿的脚踝，享受着附在踝骨上那层薄薄的肌肤带来的顺滑感。

“你知道我是谁吗？我是托尼斯塔克，是纯血种，甚至是纯血种中最纯粹高贵的血统，你的力量对我而言渺小不堪。”男人将男孩儿修长的双腿压在身下，掰成M型，让彼得稚嫩的性器和浅粉的小嘴展露在他的眼前。

“可我看刚才那一踢你接的可并不轻松啊，了不起的斯塔克先生，我怎么会不认识你，‘绝境’的研发者，我是不是还得好好谢谢你救了无数人类。”

男孩儿双颊因为自己下身不着寸缕的在托尼面前门户大开而染上了浅浅的粉色，被身下的酒红色床褥衬得像是桃花绽开在了眼下，他看起来如此可口——但事实并非如此，彼得趁着男人用柔劲儿没用多大力气掰开他双腿的一刻，突然双腿发力想要让男人的头被绞入这双带着杀气的双腿中，想要狠狠的夹住男人的脖子然后把他的头像胜利品一样拧下来。

“你就这么迫不及待地想要夹紧我吗宝贝儿？”彼得的奋力一击反而被男人用手挡下后更方便的压住了膝盖，同时男人也更为用力的强迫他张开双腿迎接接下来的性事。

“唔，我警告你，你放开我混蛋——啊！”男孩儿奋力挣扎，但是显然无济于事，托尼没有做任何扩张，直接将自己的硕大狠狠的插进了彼得下身粉嫩的小嘴。

太爽了，这是托尼斯塔克感到最爽的一次性事，不知道是不是男孩儿在事前那倔强凶狠的模样刺激了他的征服欲，而眼下，在他看来，他已经征服了身下的小狼崽，伴着这种说不清道不明的感情，托尼觉得他现在身处天堂。他的阴茎被男孩儿未经人事的私处用力的包裹住，并没有干涩的疼痛，像是天生的尤物一样，甬道里湿滑、柔嫩又极具韧劲，紧紧的包裹着他的阴茎，甚至他稍微动一下，那张小嘴都用力的吸吮着他，似乎害怕他的抽离。

“唔——啊哈——”彼得吃痛，男人牢牢的按住他的双肩，又强迫他看着他，于是他的眼里全是男人的倒影，他有一头棕褐的头发，被染着暧昧的绒光，那双深棕色的眼睛凝神的注视着他，像是有力的爪子，而他像是无处可逃的猎物，要把自己双手奉上。

但不得不说托尼斯塔克这个混蛋的眼睛真的非常漂亮，是彼得见过的最美丽的钻石，折射出动人心弦的光，男人挺直的鼻梁配着一个微翘的鼻尖，像是彰显着他的不可一世和骄傲自大，他还留着规整、线条凌厉的胡子，围在他略显刻薄的嘴唇边。

托尼斯塔克这张混蛋脸，其实生得十分俊美，当然最吸引彼得的其实是男人显露的那股狠劲儿，但又不是十足的恶煞，甚至透露着几分高贵，那种夸张过度的自信像是世界都被他踩在脚下，没有任何事物能征服他。

但他们都是野兽，要争个你我高下。

“看呆了？还是爽呆了啊宝贝儿？”托尼低头用舌头舔过男孩儿颈侧微微结痂的血洞，吸血鬼能尝出血液里隐藏的味道，彼得是甜腻的，和他表现出的那股子凶劲儿完全不一样，那种甜腻像是整个都泡在了糖罐子里，粘稠的，那些糖浆拽住了你，让你无法脱身。

托尼于是再次咬破了那个血痂。

“啊哈——唔啊啊啊——”彼得因为过分的快感，头拼命的后仰，像是要把自己的脖颈更方便的送入男人的口中，下身的性器没有爱抚，胀痛的难受，但是那张小嘴却被男人的阴茎狠狠的填满，甚至还被坏心眼的揉捏着肉缝中的那颗小豆，男人炽热的阴茎让彼得的下体泥泞一片，水渍甚至蹭湿了男人的体毛，而颈侧的那暖绒绒、懒洋洋又酥麻的快感遍布了全身，然后再次涌向下身，太爽了，彼得甚至在男人吸食他的鲜血的时候享受的微晃着脑袋。

男人越发饥渴，男孩儿的味道太好了，他是包裹着甜腻糖浆的刺人荆棘。

托尼每一次都深入浅出，狠狠的插入男孩儿，又浅浅的抽离，一次比一次凶狠，激烈的性事让锁住彼得的镣铐叮呤作响，托尼想要握住男孩儿纤细的手腕更全面的压制住他，于是暴力的捏碎了彼得手腕的镣铐，他牢牢的握住男孩儿的手腕，然后更卖力的插进去，抽离出来，过激的动作让甬道翻出一点点嫩肉，又被斯塔克利刃一般的性器狠狠的卷了回去。

“啊哈——不要，太，太快了——唔啊——”

再是铜墙铁壁的彼得也因为初尝情事，又是如此激烈的情事而刺激得呻吟连连，小野兽臣服的吟哦声是最好的催情剂，比那些放浪之语更得男人的心。

“唔——我，啊哈，我要在上面！”

彼得向来遵从本性，无论是一开始对男人那似乎觉得凭着吸血鬼的血统和富可敌国的财力而无视一切事物的讨厌，还是欣赏男人俊美凌厉的面孔、健硕的身材，或是现在沉迷性爱带来的快感，彼得一向顺从于他最直接的感受和认知，但是就算遵从本性，他骨子里好强、倔强、像个小野兽的个性仍然不让他轻易臣服。

“我的小彼得食髓知味吗？嗯哼？”托尼略微松开了对男孩儿手腕的钳制，他是真想看看这头小野兽还有什么花样儿。

彼得用大腿夹住男人肌肉结实的腰，并没有选择让男人的阴茎从他的甬道里抽出，而是选择带着男人一起翻身，然后跨坐在男人的身上，因为翻动、体位的变化，托尼的性器更深的插进了男孩儿嫩滑湿润的甬道，两个人都发出了一声满足的叹息。

“啊哈，我，我不喜欢被人压在身下。”

男孩儿像是野兽一样，伸出艳红的舌头，含住托尼的耳垂，用舌头逗弄着男人耳垂的软肉，预料之中听到男人深深的吸气声，彼得抬头，露出得逞的笑容。

托尼被男孩儿这一让他惊讶的、也更情色的举动激得性器越发涨大，虽然男孩儿跨坐在他身上，但是主导权仍然是他的不是吗，于是他用力的顶弄着身上的男孩儿，彼得像是坐在小船上颠簸一般，身子晃出浪荡的弧线。

“啊——斯塔克先生，啊哈，没想到吧，有一天——啊哈，”男孩儿被男人的阴茎顶得说不出一句完整的话，“会被我这样的混血压在身下，啊哈——”

“压在身下？可你明明是挨操的那个，小彼得。”男人又是一记狠狠的顶弄。

彼得的眼尾已经因为极爽的性事而翻着红，像是为了要映衬酒红色为主调的房间，男孩儿眼尾的红向下浸染，渐变到双颊的粉，又让这粉红蔓延到全身变成情潮中的浅粉，无不透着淫靡。

“啊哈——唔——那，那你看好了，到底是谁操谁！”

话音刚落，彼得按住托尼的双手，甚至像是挑衅和逗弄一样，他同托尼十指相扣，用他白皙修长的手指水蛇一般摩挲着男人略显粗糙的十指。

男孩儿抬起上身，蹲坐在托尼身上，男人及眼之处的画面令他血脉喷涌，他的肉棒连接着男孩儿下身那张小嘴，湿哒哒的滴着淫水顺着阴茎流下，因为蹲坐的姿势，男孩儿挺翘的臀部并不与斯塔克的下身贴在一起，而是露出了一段间隙，像是为了更好地向男人展示，他下面的小嘴儿是如何一点一点吃进男人的肉棒的。

“啊——啊哈——”男孩儿开始卖力的上下律动着身体。

“你，啊哈，你告诉我，啊，是谁操谁——”托尼再也忍受不住，他坐起身扶住男孩儿劲瘦的腰开始更快速的挺动，像是为了重新拿回主权一般，他把住男孩儿挺翘的、弹性十足的臀部将男孩儿掀翻在身下。

“你真是个骚劲十足的尤物，小野兽。”

“啊哈——啊啊啊啊——太快了，唔唔——”

“宝贝儿你夹得越来越紧了，是不是快被我操翻了？”整个房间都是肉体相碰撞的啪啪声，以及性器连接处的水渍声。

托尼看着身下的男孩儿，彼得颈侧的血痂因为他先前的舔舐而裂开了一点，蜿蜒出小小的血道浸染了白衬衣的领口，衬得他单薄的脖颈越发脆弱，在猛烈的情事里像被摧残的花朵在不自禁的摇曳，双臂被身下暗酒红的床褥衬得更加白皙。

托尼要让他的男孩儿被狠狠的操射，然后那张小嘴也要因为高潮绞紧了他插进去的肉棒，男人俯身舔舐着彼得胸前的茱萸，左手摩挲着男孩儿颤抖着的腰身，右手揉捏着男孩儿身下的肉缝中的小豆，以及——更猛烈的冲刺。

“啊哈——我不行了，唔唔——啊哈——啊！”

彼得颤抖着被操射了，一道粘稠的白色弧线落在男人的腹肌上，那张小嘴也如托尼料想的那样绞紧了他的阴茎，男人又猛烈的顶弄了一段时间，用自己的精液填满了彼得身下的小嘴。

男人滑出射过一次半硬的阴茎，看着男孩儿的肉缝中吐露出来的精液，滴落在酒红的被单上，他深刻觉得他还能再来几次，毕竟夜晚才刚刚开始。

托尼俯下身，从进房间到现在第一次温柔的亲吻男孩儿的唇瓣，用尖牙轻轻的磨蹭着彼得柔嫩的嘴唇，男人那双粗糙的大手摩挲着彼得的小臂，“我确定我买到了一个尤物，”然后缓缓的与男孩儿十指相扣，“你这辈子都别想跑了。”

“你滚开——”男孩儿情事后嘶哑的声音，却仍然透露着倔强和小小的凶狠。


End file.
